


And so Life Goes On

by chococharas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chococharas/pseuds/chococharas
Summary: Karkat Vantas has lived many years keeping his friends in harmony, but now that they're finally living, bonded together as one solid group of friends, his purpose has been fulfilled, and he must face his fate
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	And so Life Goes On

The sinking feeling in your chest swells, until it bursts, leaving a gaping hole into nothing. How do you tell something like this? How do you tell the person you swore to love forever something like this? You can only think, "Blood is cruel." as yours rushes down from your heart, into your legs, and trickles into nothing. 

Dave walks into you in your dazed state, and you look at him with a dead expression. "Karkat, bro, you ok?" He asks, lifting your chin up, so you can meet his eyes with your own teary ones. 

You're silent as your fate comes to bite you, to devour you. "As much as I'd prefer to say yes, Dave, I can't." His mouth twitches, lowering his whole expression to be more somber. 

"Huh? Like, for real? Do ya want Kanaya or something dude? You know I'm not great with that emotional support thing and all that." You place a hand over his lips to silence the start of a long ramble. 

"If ok is a shitfest of being unable to be more than a fucking figment of a goddamn collective childrens' imaginations, then yes, I'm fucking fine." Your vulgarity doesn't cease, even now. You can't stop it, it's instinct at this point, you don't want him to see such a weak point in what makes him happy. 

"A fuckin' what? Come on bro, please don't joke like that."

Your hand slips, and it becomes but a translucent figment of the air. Dave's mouth is ajar. 

"You're slipping up." You say. "You're in harmony with everyone else, your bonds even now can't fucking sever. W-which means I'm not allowed to… exist." This all feels new to you, you aren't normally like this, right? You don't normally talk like this, you know that. You're losing hold of even your own personality, and you're fading fast. 

"No, hold on, I don't understand." Dave pleads. "You mean to tell me like some bad fuckin' movie we dreamed you up or some shit?" His voice is unsteady, he doesn't bother to hide his desperation. All you can do is give him a solemn nod. You feel sick, you look down at your gray hands, nearly gone now. Your legs are fading too. 

Dave grips what's left of your arm, then your shoulder. "No, no, no, no. You can't." He's short of breath as tears make his previous dry eyes shine like the cleanest glass. "This isn't real! Just stab me or some shit, so I wake up already! It isn't funny!" His hand meets your still beating heart. "Please, please, I-I love you too much, you can't just…" As your legs give out, he lowers you gently. As he realizes it's all real, he lightly rests his forehead on yours, then gently lowers his mouth to yours, and they meet in a kiss. Within an instant, that kiss would mark his last memory of you, and the end of an era. The era of the imaginative being, Karkat Vantas. 


End file.
